Bobby Beale
Bobby Beale (née Hobbs) is the son of Ian Beale and Laura Beale and is the adoptive son of Ian's fourth wife, Jane Beale. Bobby is currently portrayed by Eliot Carrington. Storylines It is initially believed that Bobby is the son of Garry Hobbs because of Laura Beale's drunken fling with him and Ian had had a vasectomy as he didn't want anymore children. Ian throws Laura out because of this, but when Bobby needs a blood transfusion, Garry is the wrong blood group, so Bobby must be Ian's son. Ian rejects Bobby and Laura, but Garry, who doesn't know the truth of Bobby's paternity, is happy being the father of Bobby.Pat Evans finds Bobby's birth certificate, which states Ian is the father and Garry is heartbroken. Garry sadly hands Bobby to Ian. Bobby takes part in the children's talent show, but Bobby cannot sing. Ian invites Bobby's friend, Colin for tea and Jane, who believes it is Bobby, is impressed when she overhears. Dotty Cotton discovers that Bobby is cheating during the contest and unplugs the microphone and Bobby is humiliated. When Jane leaves in 2009, Bobby takes it badly and he starts to bully Tiffany Dean. When Tiffany confronts Bobby, he shouts at her and Ricky and Ian try to restrain their children. Bobby yells at Ian, saying he wants his mother and goes missing. Jane returns to help look for Bobby, who says he was looking for her. In 2010, Shenice Quinn tells Bobby that Jane has died, but Ian later tells him that he was joking and that he will ring Jane to prove it. Mandy Salter, Ian's new girlfriend, moves in and Bobby starts to like her but he still goes to find his mum, Jane. Jane decides to remain in Walford until she starts her new job in Wales. When Mandy and Ian are about to marry in 2012, Mandy realises she is forcin herself to love Ian and leaves him. Ian goes missing when he suffers a nervous breakdown, leaving Bobby in his half sister's, Lucy. care. Bobby thinks Ian is dead, but he returns week later after being homeless, but Lucy rejects him out of her's and Bobby's life, In March 2013, Bobby goes on a school trip and meets his cousin, Michelle Fowler. When Bobby returns, it is Ian's birthday and Denise Fox gives Bobby some free candles. Bobby also starts a relationship with Tiffany Butcher and they use walkie talkies. When Bianca trashes Ian's resteraunt, he agrees not to go to the police in exchange for their children not seeing each other, but the pair meet each other in secret. In 2014, Bobby takes part in the school spelling bee and he is delighted when Jane is there. Ian puts pressure on Bobby to do well for Jane, but Bobby gets stuck on a word and runs off stage. Jane isn't happy when she realises that Ian used Bobby so that she would stay, so Jane decides that she will take Bobby to Cardiff and live with her. Bobby is distraught when his sister, Lucy dies, like the rest of his family. Whilst Ian is grieving, he becomes angry and sends Cindy back to Plymouth to Gina Williams. Ian also tells Bobby that he and Jane are getting back together, which annoys Jane. Bobby understands that his dad is upset and tells him that he is here for him, but Ian snaps and tells Bobby that he will never be Lucy. After a conversation with Shabnam Masood, Bobby arrives at the door and Jane decides to take Bobby away from the square. After Bobby packs his things, he says bye to his dad. Bobby returns for Lucy's funeral. In November 2014, Bobby has gone missing from Birmingham and a frantic Jane arrives at Ian's and asks where Bobby is. Jane explains how Bobby said he was coming to see him and she put Bobby on a train that morning. Jane then tells Ian he hasn't been answering his phone, but Ian reveals he hadn't heard from Bobby in over a week. DI Keeble visits the Beale's the following day as she was in the area and she tells Ian and Jane how Bobby set a false e-mail in Ian's name and it seems that he had a plan. She asks Ian and Jane if Bobby had any adult friends from his old place, such as youth workers or teachers and Cindy takes it that she means a peado. Meanwhile at Carol's, she gets a voicemail from Bianca and Carol tells Sonia to check her e-mail, which has a message from Tiffany about Bobby. Carol takes the laptop round to Ian and Jane. Meanwhile, Masood is passing through Walford Common when he spots Bobby sleeping in a suitcase. Back at home, the Beale's and DI Keeble watch the video Bobby sent to Tiffany and Carol tells them how Tiffany told Bianca that she and Bobby had planned to runaway to London together. Jane gets a phone call from Masood and he tells her he found Bobby on the common and the police go to pick him up. Masood tells Bobby that people were worried and Bobby says he wanted to be close to Lucy. When Bobby arrives home, Ian and Jane are delighted. Jane shows Ian a file of newspaper reports about Lucy's death, which Cindy found in Bobby's bag. Jane reveals how Bobby wanted to talk about it, but she wasn't ready for it and she believed Bobby was playing his Harry Potter game whilst in his bedroom. Ian and Jane later discuss it with Bobby and Bobby's reasons for doing it was because he felt no one was doing anything and it was something to do. Bobby tells Ian and Jane that he hated it in Birmingham with no friends and he hated the school. Ian asks what he is saying and Bobby reveals he wants to come home with Jane. After a conversation with Phil Mitchell, Jane tells Bobby that they are moving back to London. Bobby is going for a tour of Walford High School and Jane tells Bobby to borrow a tie of Peter's. When he returns, he tells Ian that it was alright and thar it has an astro turf pitch, unlike his previous school and he tells Cindy how he saw a teacher of hers. When Bobby returns from the cafe with Cindy, he asks his parents if it is true that Peter is a drug dealer. Cindy notices Jane and Bobby's bags packed and Bobby presumes they are going back to Birmingham. Bobby tells Jane he likes it in Walford and being an uncle to Beth. Jane explains to Cindy and Bobby that Peter isn't a drug dealer, but he was trying to protect Lucy from bad people and now Ian won't allow Peter to live with them. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Beale Family Category:Recasted Characters Category:Leaving